1. Field
The following description relates to a method for performing an interaction between devices using a physical transformation of a flexible device, and a user terminal thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, research and development is being conducted in earnest for a flexible device able to be folded or bent. Most notably, technological developments of a flexible display have observed a great deal of progress, and flexible device-related technology is expected to be a base technology in the future through being applied to a mobile device and household items.
The flexible display may refer to a display achieving flexibility of a panel by a glass substrate, protecting a liquid crystal in a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED), being replaced with a plastic film. The flexible display may be thin, light, shock-resistant, and manufactured in various forms.